Paper Airplane Flying in a Frozen Sky
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: My name is Betty. I've tried so hard to save Simon, but I'm afraid I've lost him for good this time. That's why you'll find me here all alone and still wondering why, waiting inside for the cold to get colder. And here where it's clear that I've wasted my time, I'm hoping to fly 'cause it's almost over now... Oh, Glob, it's almost over. Simon, I'm sorry... I've failed you. SONGFIC!


**Paper Airplane Flying in a Frozen Sky**

_Songfic based on Alison Krauss' __Paper Airplane_

My name is Betty. I came to Ooo to try to save my one true love Simon Petrikov from certain death. He had been wearing a cursed crown for hundreds of years, and had gone mad. But a wizard's fluke purged him of all magic. He returned to his normal self only to discover that he was going to die soon, because of his extreme old age. He created a time machine so he could say goodbye to me, but I wasn't having any of it. I went back to him. I traveled forward in time and saved his life. But in doing so, I had to give up my Simon once again in exchange for the Ice King. He didn't remember me.

For weeks I searched for a solution. Some sort of spell or canceling factor to destroy the affects time had on Simon's body. Or maybe some way to ward off the madness. I wasn't sure. But I was willing to try anything.

Finally I found someone who said she could help me... A strange old librarian living in a cave on a mountain. She gave me a copy of a spell that she said would bring Simon back and ward off the magic. I'm going to try it.

Weeks later...

I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I'd figured it all out. The spell that crazy librarian gave me seemed to have worked... My Simon is back. The Ice King disappeared and in his place is my love. I took the crown and I hid it, where no one will ever find it.

_I've put it all behind me_

_Nothing left to do or doubt_

_Some may say_

_But every silver lining always seems to have a cloud_

_That comes my way_

At least that's what I thought. The crown is calling to him. The spell is wearing off... The librarian didn't tell me this would happen... I'm so afraid Simon will do something crazy. Already everything is off. His kingdom is falling apart now that he doesn't have his powers. The palace is melting. The surrounding kingdoms are flooding. People are getting hurt. And Simon? He feels so helpless. And there's this look in his eyes... He seems so lost.

I'm afraid I've ruined everything. Even Marceline is upset with me. Finn and Jake keep trying to clean up my messes, helping the Candy citizens rebuild their homes and redirect the flood waters. And Simon keeps on wandering off, always in the direction of the crown...

I'm so afraid.

_Anticipated pleasure or unexpected pain_

_No choice I fear_

_And love is hard to measure hidden in the rain_

What have I done? The Ice Kingdom is almost completely gone. The creatures that call the frozen plains home have no where to go. The penguins are going mad. The snow golems are all going to die out. Simon is distraught. He can't do anything. He has gone into a deep depression... And he's having these horrible nightmares. The crown keeps calling him. He is going mad again, but it's so much worse. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself or someone else.

This is all my fault. I have to fix this. But I don't know what to do... I may have to go get the crown. There's no way Simon can get to it on his own. He'll die if he tries. But it's obvious the power is too strong for him to resist. Maybe he is meant to have the crown. Maybe he is meant to be the Ice King... I'm going to do it.

_That's why you'll find me here all alone and still wondering why_

_Waiting inside for the cold to get colder_

_And here where it's clear that I've wasted my time_

_Hoping to fly 'cause it's almost over now_

I went to the crown's hiding place. I was shocked. I had thrown it into the ocean, knowing no one would ever find it... That was a bad idea. It's snowing here. There is an ice berg where I dropped the crown... And it's getting bigger. I need to stop this. I've caused enough trouble here in Ooo as it is.

I got the crown. I donned my wetsuit and oxygen tank and dove down to the bottom. I hacked away at the berg with a pickaxe and managed to get the accursed crown out of the ice. I'm going to bring it back to Simon. I'm so afraid I'll lose him for good this time, but all of Ooo will suffer if I don't do this. I have no choice.

_People come together, people go their own way_

_Love conquers few_

_And I'll do whatever, I'll say what I need to say_

_Just not for you_

I gave it to him. He pushed me away and put it on... Simon was gone before he got the crown back. The spell that the librarian gave me drove him mad and changed him. At least now he won't be as dangerous. The Ice King was always a madman, but never dangerous.

Now that the Ice King has returned, everything is falling back into place. The palace is frozen again and the floods have stopped. Ooo has been forced into a random winter all over. The snow is everywhere... Soon enough the summer sun will melt it all away again and people will forget about all of this. Everything will be back to normal...

For everyone but me. My heart is breaking. Will I ever get my Simon back? Something inside me is telling me that my darling is gone forever...

_How many days should I smile with a frown?_

_'Cause you're not around with the sun on your shoulders_

_And how many nights must I wake up alone?_

_And know in my soul that it's almost over now_

I'm still trying. I want my Simon back. But I'm so afraid that I've lost him forever... Marceline is trying to help but she can't figure it out either. Nothing works. I think it's finally over. But I'm not giving up. I can't. Even if I know it's hopeless.

_Our love is like a paper airplane flying in the folded wind_

_Riding high, dipping low_

_But innocence is fair game, I'm hoping I can hold it in_

_Our love will die, I know..._

**Okay, so that was really sad, I know. I'm sorry! But I had to write this. I got the idea out of nowhere while listening to Alison Krauss' song ****Paper Airplane**** earlier today. Listen to it. It will break your heart. I will never be able to listen to it without thinking of Betty again. **

**Please read and review people! I want to know what you think. Should I write this in normal story form or leave it as this one shot song fic? Let me know! Bye everyone!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
